


Pick Me, Trust Me, Love Me

by in_anotherlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assistant Kara, CEO Lena, Established Sanvers, Established SuperCorp, F/F, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, In the Closet Lena, Lena's in the closet but she's super about Kara, Smut, SuperCorp, jealous kara, jealous lena, no superpowers, smut smut smut soon, smut train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_anotherlife/pseuds/in_anotherlife
Summary: Second shot at Supercorp because I can't knock this AU out of me head.CEO Lena and Assistant Kara have been benefiting for the better half of a year and while they have an open relationship to seeing others, Lena is VERY much in the closet. So what happens when Sanvers decides to hook Kara up with Lucy Lane? A WHOLE lot of jealous!Lena because god, who doesn't love jealous Lena?





	Pick Me, Trust Me, Love Me

"If you turn to page 12 you'll see that we're already on mark to hitting our half year goal, only being a month into Q2. If we keep up the way we have been, we'll be on track to hitting our 2020 goal by the end of 2018. Any questions?"

The room of men all turn their head to their commander sitting at the head of the table, all waiting for some sort of reaction but they get none. Instead the CEO nods her head and stands.

"I want to thank all of you for your time in putting your presentations together. I know that those before me," she surveys the room for a reaction and finds none. "have been more relaxed with reporting but it's my duty and goal as CEO to make sure that there isn't a single department that goes undetected. Transparency is very important and I hope that you will all keep that in mind moving forward."

Ten heads nod in acknowledgment and the CEO gives them a smile and lets them know they're free to go home for the remainder of the day. Once the room has emptied the dark-haired CEO let's out a sigh, slouches back into her chair and kicks off her heels.

"You were amazing."

The CEO turns around and finds her assistant standing in the doorway.

"I don't know, I think I could have been a bit more..."

"Luthor?"

"For lack of a better word, yes."

Her assistant laughs, "Well if it's any consolation I heard a few of the guys say that you might be more terrifying than Lillian.

"Now that is a compliment," the CEO laughs. "So what's next on the schedule Kara?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," the blonde replies moving into the conference room and shutting the door behind her.

"So does that mean I can go home?" the CEO asks with a glint of something in her eye.

"The decision is completely yours Miss Luthor," Kara says. "But there is one thing on your schedule that you can potentially move up to this afternoon if you'd like."

The CEO's chair is swiveled around and to her surprise she finds her assistant on her knees looking up at her and her mouth immediately goes dry.

"I think...I think that will be just fine Miss Danvers."

The blonde smirks as she quickly throws her hair up into a ponytail and nudges the CEO's legs apart, which she happily obliges to do.

"No underwear, really Lena?" Kara teases as she hikes the girl's skirt up.

"Thought I'd make it easier for you," Lena pants desperate for the other girl to touch her.

"Tsk, tsk Miss Luthor, patience."

"Kara," she whines. "You know how long -"

Lena moans.

Kara takes her surprise by running her tongue slowly through her folds as the woman above her bucks into her.

"Fuck..."

**xxx**

"So is there really nothing left on my schedule for the day?" Lena asks as she slips back into her skirt.

"Nope. You're free, board presentations were the only thing on the agenda today. You just have a call with China tomorrow at 8 am but I've already prep materials sent to your place."

"Lifesaver, what would I do without you?"

"That's a terrifying thought," Kara says as she brushes a hair out of Lena's face. "The car's waiting for you downstairs so you're good to go whenever."

Lena hums, "Thanks. Are you coming by later?"

"Can't, I have plans with Alex."

"Ah," Lena clicks her tongue.

"Lena, she's my sister, stop."

"She's your sister that hates me."

"What does that matter?"

Lena pauses before she answers knowing that they're beginning to trek into murky water.

"You're right, it doesn't. I'll see you tomorrow then

"Yep, tomorrow!" Kara replies rather chipper. "See you later!" leaving a somewhat frustrated Lena behind.

**xxx**

"So you're in a good mood, too good of a mood I'd say," Alex says.

Kara shrugs while grabbing another potsticker, "I got off of work early."

"Uh huh."

"Alex."

"Is that the only thing that got off today?" her sister asks.

"Alex, don't start."

"I'm your sister Kara, I'm just looking out for you!"

The blonde remains silent and goes to grab another potsticker, only this time from Alex's plate.

"Kara, she's your boss. You've been working for her for over a year now and this arrangement of yours with her...It's not healthy."

"You and Maggie work at the same place and you're dating," Kara fires back.

"We work in separate departments and that's exactly that, we're dating!"

"I just don't want anything serious right now..."

"It's been six months Kara...It's not like you're out going on dates you know? Meanwhile Lena has a new date for every L-Corp function."

"That's not fair, you know why she..."

Alex senses her sister is about to hit the point of no return so she dials in back. "I'm sorry Kar, I just...I worry about you. You're amazing and I think you deserve to be with someone who makes you feel just as amazing."

Kara sighs, "It's not like I don't want to see other people you know...I just work a lot and that rarely leaves me with free time to go on any dates."

"Well you're free now right?"

Kara looks around like she's missing something to what Alex has said.

"I mean you and I are just hanging out, why don't we head over to Martians, I know Maggie's there with some friends and there's someone she's been meaning to introduce you to."

Kara mulls this over for a second, while she has absolutely no obligation to Lena she can't help but feel that nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her that she's very much tied to Lena whether she wants to admit it or not.

"Kara?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Let's go?" Alex asks in disbelief.

"You're right, I should think about myself more, so let's go. Just give me a minute to change."

Alex nods her head still in awe that her little sister's agreed to go out but she shoots Maggie a quick text letting her know she'll see her soon.

**xxx**

Martians is packed but when the Danvers sisters make it over to Maggie's table there's already two beers waiting for them.

"Hi babe," Maggie greets her girlfriend, dimples in full effect. "Kara, glad you could make it out!"

"Of course!" She smiles.

Soon they're joined by James, Alex's friend from college and Winn, a fellow L-Corp colleague of Kara, who have made themselves a staple amongst their group of friends and then there's Lucy. Lucy Lane.

"Luce, this is my friend Kara, the one I've told you about," Maggie says gesturing towards the blonde seated next to her and Kara blushes.

"It's great to meet you Kara," Lucy says sticking her hand out for Kara to shake and if Kara's intimidated by the softness of her hands she doesn't let it show.

"Likewise, wanna grab a drink?" Kara offers and Lucy is pretty quick to take her up on it.

"So you weren't kidding that Little Danvers was acting weird," Maggie says looking at Alex.

"I don't know, she might just be ready."

"Or...She might just feel obligated to because you brought it up to her...again. How hard were you on her Alex?"

Alex gulps, "I wasn't that hard on her...I just...I don't want to see her get hurt..."

"You know Lena's actually not that bad right? Her dad knew my dad back in the day...she's a good kid she's just...lost."

"Whatever she is, I'm not letting her drag Kara down with her."

At the bar Lucy and Kara are quickly thrown into a debate about which Hogwarts house they'd be in and what class is completely underrated. They move to the pool tables and it's quickly agreed upon that Kara is no doubt a Hufflepuff while Lucy straddles the line between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw which Kara finds endearing, naturally.

"So how come we've never met before?" Lucy asks while she racks the balls up for a game.

Kara smiles, "Honestly? I don't know." Kara laughs. "Alex and Maggie are always trying to get me to go out but my job doesn't really leave me with a lot of room for socializing."

"You work at L-Corp right?"

"Yep," Kara replies taking a long sip. "I'm Lena Luthor's personal assistant."

"Oh that must be interesting...I've heard she's quite the firecracker," Lucy laughs.

"That's one way to put it," Kara replies, finding her stomach twisting into knots.

"I'm sorry," Lucy replies sensing Kara's discomfort. "I just haven't heard such positive things about her, but I shouldn't make judgements."

Lucy makes her way next to Kara and hesitantly reaches to cover one of her hands with her own. "I'm sorry, did I...Did I mess this up?" She looks up to her through her lashes and Kara suddenly feels...butterflies.

"What? No...Lucy, no. I'm sorry," Kara says rubbing her thumb over Lucy's hand. "I guess I'm just more tired than I thought I was but I'm not offended, I promise."

**xxx**

_"Miss Luthor, I have those reports from China you requested," a timid Kara Danvers says setting them down on her boss' desk._

_"And the stats from R &D?"_

_"Just emailed them to you and sent a hardcopy to your home."_

_Lena nods, still not having looked up from her tablet._

_"Also, your mother called and asked to see you for dinner a weekfrom tomorrow."_

_"Did you tell her that I have no -"_

_"I already told her you're unavailable and will be for the next month or so while R &D is in high gear mode."_

_That catches Lena's attention and she puts the tablet down making Kara sweat and not in the good way._

_"You did what?"_

_"I um...I told your mother that you would be unavailable for the next month?"_

_"Are you asking or telling?" This is the Lena Luthor people have come to fear, the one with power in her voice and determination on her face._

_"I'm telling, yes, I'm telling," Kara frantically nods and suddenly Lena is laughing._

_"Do tell, what did that terror of a woman say after you told her that," Lena asks, her slight Irish accent slipping._

_Kara lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiles, "She told me to put some things into some not so nice places that I feel would be too inappropriate to repeat to my boss."_

_Lena laughs and snorts and Kara doesn't think she's heard anything as adorable as that laugh. "Well I am terribly sorry that you had to deal with that," Lena replies._

_"It was no trouble Miss Luthor."_

_"Lena."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Really Kara, we've been working together for about a year now, the least you can do is call me by my first name, at least outside of office hours, don't you think?"_

_Kara smiles, "Very well then, Miss...Lena."_

**xxx**

Kara and Lucy are into their third game of pool before the rest of their friends come up to call it a night.

"Oh wow, is that the time?" Kara asks as she pulls Winn's watch to her face. Kara pulls out her phone and her eyes glaze over her social media notifications and instead settles on the 5 text messages she's missed from Lena.

**Lena Luthor (10:35 PM):** How's your sister night going?

**Lena Luthor (10:53 PM):** I really hope you haven't put yourself into some sugar coma, I know your diet...

**Lena Luthor (11:06 PM):** So I feel really stupid for this but...I noticed Alex checked you in at Martians...Feel like coming by for a nightcap?

**Lena Luthor (11:15 PM):** Or not, it's totally up to you. No pressure or anything.

Kara smiles at Lena's nervousness but it's the final text that gets her.

**Lena Luthor (11:27 PM):** I'm sorry I've been bothering you tonight, I can tell you're busy. See you in the morning.

What could Lena mean by that? Kara racks her brain trying to figure out but Alex is calling her name and she's brought back to the present.

"Hm?"

"Do you need a ride back or are you staying?" Alex asks.

"I can take you home," Lucy suggests and Alex gives her sister a knowing smirk.

"You sure?" Kara replies.

"Yeah, I tabbed out hours ago, I'll just go grab my jacket," Lucy smiles and heads back to the table.

"So that's going well," Alex says hip bumping Kara.

"Alex..." Kara whines but her cheeks are already flushed.

"It's a good look on you Little Danvers," Maggie chimes in. "You ready to go babe?" Alex nods, gives her sister a quick peck on the cheek and follows Maggie out of the bar

"You ready?" Lucy asks 

"Let's go!"

Lucy pulls up to Kara's apartment complex and walks around to Kara's door to escort her out. She sticks her hand out and Kara graciously accepts.

"Well aren't you the sweetest," Kara smiles, looping her hand arm through Lucy's as they walk to the front.

"So I had a really great time tonight," Lucy says slightly bumping into Kara.

"I did too, I'm really glad I came out tonight."

"Me too," Kara smiles. 

"Would you be opposed to doing this again sometime? Maybe just the two of us?"

"I'd love that."

"Really?" The brunette seems so surprised and Kara can't help but find it quite endearing.

"Really," Kara replies. "How about Thursday night? Dinner?"

"It's a date!" Lucy steps closer into Kara's space placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before bidding her goodnight again and walking back to her car.

When Kara makes it up to her apartment she's suddenly the furthest thing from tired as the events from that night play over in her head. With a frustrated groan she grabs her phone to text Lena back but after re-reading her messages she decides against it. After all, Lena would understand.

**xxx**

Kara's in the office an hour before Lena's due knowing the CEO has meeting after meeting that day. At a quarter to 8 she hears the elevators ding and the blonde is quickly waiting to the side with Lena's latte.

"Good morning, Miss Luthor," Kara greets as Lena accepts her coffee.

"Good morning, Miss Danvers," Lena replies barely looking up from her phone, her sunglasses still on. "Can you please patch Dr. Spheer through to my office?"

That has Kara stop dead in her tracks, "Dr. Jack Spheer?"

"Do you know any other Spheer's?" Lena asks entering her office. Kara quickly follows and shuts the door behind her and her assistant facade falls to the wayside.

"What do you need to speak with Jack about?"

Lena finally looks at Kara, unable to read her expression.

"He's in town, he wanted to grab drinks."

Kara's expressionless.

"Does that answer satisfy you, Kara?"

Her tone is cold and strong and Kara knows better than to push but she can't help it especially knowing of their past.

"I just, I just didn't realize you and Jack were still in contact."

"You know our history," Lena replies booting up her laptop. "Do you have any other questions for me? Perhaps you need the afternoon off given your girl's night."

She's been caught.

"I was going to tell you about that..."

"I believe Winn's Snapchat told me enough," Lena replies cooly.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Kara mutters. "How bad was it?" Kara asks, racking her brain for anything stupid she might have done last night but finding herself unable to think of anything.

Before Lena can reply her reminder goes off reminding her of her 8 AM phone call and she can sense that Kara isn't done with their conversation but the last thing she's going to do is jeopardize her work ethic because of this.

"I'll patch Dr. Spheer to you after your call at 8," Kara replies not waiting for a reply and closing the door behind her.

Kara slumps back to her desk, patches Lena into her 8 am call and returns to checking the CEO's inbox and separating the important from the not-important. A light goes off on her desktop letting her know that her boss is off the phone and she immediately dials Jack Spheer's assistant and lets her know that Lena Luthor is on the line for him. Once she hears the phone click, she sends the call straight to Lena's office, grabs her own tablet and makes her way to the break room.

"Yo, Kara!"

Great.

"Winslow," she grits.

"Oh crap, what did I do?"

"You sent Lena Snapchats of me last night!" Kara hisses, grabbing Winn by his wrist and leading him to a less crowded area of the room.

"Was I not supposed to?" he asks wondering where he went wrong. 

"Winn," she whines. "I know you and Lena are MIT buddies and all but she's still my boss," Kara says.

Winn sighs in defeat, "Okay, fine, you're right. I was just trying to show her that her sometimes nerdy assistant knows how to have fun. Besides, it wasn't bad, it was just a video of you and Lucy playing pool."

"Oh," Kara says a bit confused now as to why Lena might be upset with her. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Gotta go, thanks Winn," and Kara speeds back to her desk, notices that the door to her boss' office is now open and that she's off the phone. She quickly glances to her schedule, Lena has 45 minutes until her next call and she knows that she may as well get it over with. Kara knocks gently on Lena's door as to not alarm her and with a simple glance from her boss she enters her office for the second time that morning and shuts the door behind her.

"I have a meeting."

"In 45 minutes."

Lena sighs and puts her tablet down knowing whatever is about to happen isn't going to allow her to get work done at the same time.

"Will you sit with me?" Kara asks in the way that Lena can never say no, so she agrees and settles into her usual spot on the couch alongside Kara.

"You're mad at me," Kara states rather than asks. "You have every right to be mad at me but I didn't mean to lie to you. Alex and I were having a girls night and she wanted to meet up with Maggie and everyone else."

Kara pauses waiting for Lena to say something but she doesn't so she continues, "Alex also, as you know...Is aware of our...situation," Kara says picking her words wisely. "She's worried about me, she wants me to be happy she thought setting me up with someone would make me happy."

"And did it?" Lena asks with her CEO mask.

"I had fun, I'm not going to lie to you, we've never lied to each other before, I'm not going to start now."

Lena's still quiet, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten - "

"Jealous?" Kara finishes for her with a smirk.

"Don't start Kara."

"Start? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kara..."

"How about you come by my place tonight? I'll draw you a bath with those salts you like, I'll cook us dinner and we'll do lots of things we're not supposed to do?"

"That sounds amazing," the brunette replies as Kara's hands work their way up Lena's skirt. "But I have a dinner."

"A dinner?" Kara asks. "I didn't see anything on your schedule."

"How about tomorrow night?" Lena asks instead.

"I have a dinner."

"A dinner?" Lena asks suddenly putting two and two together. "Ah, a dinner with Miss Lane then?" 

"Careful Lena, your green is showing."

"I wasn't trying to hide it darling."

"Show me, Lena."

Without missing a beat Lena's skirt is hiked up and she's straddling her assistant.

**xxx**

"So Lena, not that I'm not happy to see you but I must say your call this morning was a bit out of the blue."

Brown eyes meet green ones that don't quite shine as much as they used to.

"Can't two old college friends get together from time to time?" Lena asks.

"Not when one of those college friends is Lena Luthor," Jack takes a sip of his wine. "I'm assuming this is about Biotech."

"You have assumed correct," Lena laughs. "Come on Jack, no work talk tonight, that's what tomorrow's for."

"Tomorrow...morning?" Jack asks sounding hopeful.

"You were always a charmer," Lena replies. "But no, I'm...Unavailable."

"Lena Luthor, unavailable? Since when?" Jack asks flabbergasted.

"It's nothing...serious," Lena replies taking a sip of her own wine.

"Fuck me," Jack replies. "This is Roulette all over again isn't it? Isn't it?"

Lena wasn't expecting that, no, having Jack bring up Veronica Sinclair was that last thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

"Lena, come on, we've been over this, I'm not going to say anything." There's something about Jack's accent that calms Lena, maybe it's the familiarization to her own Irish accent, something she never could quite shake, no matter how much Lillian yelled at her to mask it. It was a reminder of her mother, her real mother and Lena did all she could to hold on to that one thing she had left of her.

"I can't, I can't tell you who it is," Lena replies. "But she means a lot to me, I'm just afraid I'm not going to be able to give her what she deserves."

Lena feels like a weight is immediately lifted off of her chest and she finds Jack smiling back to her.

"What?" she says, trying to hide her smile.

"I know Lillian practically screamed the gay agenda right out of you but happiness looks good on you Lena."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Lena replies lifting up her wine glass towards Jack. "To new beginnings?"

"To new beginnings."

**xxx**

"Kara! Stop hogging all of the pad thai!" Alex squeals trying to grab the carton of noodles away from her sister.

"I'm stress eating Alex, I'm stressed," Kara says through a mouthful of pad thai.

"Babe, let her be," Maggie chimes in from the kitchen bringing over three fresh beers. "Little Danvers is sad her girl's out on a date, she can stress eat all she wants."

"How did you - " Kara asks before being cut off.

"I'm a detective, I detect," Maggie replies nonchalantly.

"I thought you were going out with Lucy?" Alex asks at this new bit of news.

"I am," Kara replies.

"So why are you so hung up on Lena being out then? OUCH!" Alex exclaims after Maggie not-so-subtly digs her elbow into her girlfriend's ribs.

"Sensitivity training Danvers, use it."

Kara smiles at her sister and Maggie's interactions.

"You can't always pick Kara's side, Maggie."

"I'm picking the side I can sympathize with. If she wants to date Lucy and get her kicks in with Luthor, who's to say it's wrong?"

"Yeah, who's to say it's wrong?" Kara pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mom worries about you," is all Alex says.

"Oh come on! You can't pull the mom card Alex!"

"I can too, it's true!"

"What am I marrying into..." Maggie mutters.

"What?" Both Danvers girls say immediately turning to face Maggie.

"I said...."

"No way Maggie Sawyer, super hearing, remember?" Kara says pointing at her ears and then she looks at her sister.

"Kara," Alex says taking her sister's hands into her own. "I wanted to tell you when mom came to town next week," she continues. "Maggie and I, we're..."

"You're engaged?" Kara asks with excitement in her voice.

Alex smiles and then looks to Maggie, "Yeah, we're going to be a family."

Kara screams and jumps onto the ottoman in front of her, "I'M GETTING ANOTHER SISTER! BEST DAY EVER!"

Maggie and Alex break out in laughs before kissing each other quickly on the lips, they share a moment where they exchange I love you's and Kara let's them have it because nothing could ruin her night after finding this out, absolutely nothing.

It isn't until Kara's in a cab on her way home, scrolling through her Twitter notifications that she realizes there is something that can ruin her night and it'll be front page of the gossip column in CatCo Magazine tomorrow morning.

 


End file.
